Historia del comienzo
by patrais-malfoy
Summary: Como empezó todo... En Hogwarts pueden pasar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo quedarse encerrado en la sala de los menesteres con Draco Malfoy... Primera parte de QUIERES VOLVER A INTENTARLO? Espero que les guste...no soy buena para summarys ¡¡please lean!
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE UN COMIENZO

CAPITULO 1

Aviso: Van a cambiar los nombres de algunos personajes…Y posiblemente, haya partes del otro fic que cambien…(Por ejemplo, como se conocieron no será como en ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo) Así que quizás os confundais.

Los comentarios en cursiva son notas de la autora…Es decir yop!

Ningún personaje es mío…Todo es de J.K Rowling y yo los uso como se me antoja (Excepto algunos/as varios/as que son amigas/amigos míos SIP??)

Ginny, Ale e Isabel estaban en el tren, el primer día de Hogwarts, acababan de empezar el viaje…

-Isa…Me han dicho algo- dijo Ale

-¿Qué? A ver que te han contado… ¬¬ - dijo Isa

-Nos han dicho que has conocido a un chico- dijo Ginny con picardía

-De Slytherin…- dijo Ale _(a ver…no me digáis que los malos no son guapos)_

-Puees… la verdad si lo he conocido- dijo Isabel

-Cuéntalo todo!- dijeron Ale y Ginny a la vez

_(Voy a describirlas y así no tengo que poner Ale y Isa todo el rato)_

Ale es castaña, ojos marrones, con el pelo más o menos liso, mide 1'65 m. más o menos.

Isabel es morena, ojos marrones, con el pelo liso totalmente, mide 1'63 m. más o menos.

-Pues mis padres me llevaron a una fiesta que habían organizado unos amigos suyos, ya sabéis esos amigos tienen un hijo al cual odio y re-odio con todo mi ser: Mr. Mono- empezó la morena

-Si, yo también le odio, sobretodo porque esta con esa…-dijo Ginny pensando una chica llamada Anne _(No puedo poner el nombre real…Por si acaso)_

-Ya le olvidarás, tú no te preocupes- Dijo Ale

-Bueno y entonces… Pues Mr. Mono iba con su hermana pequeña en brazos y me quiso presentar a unos amigos suyos, yo le dije que ni hablar, ya sabéis que son unos sinvergüenzas…Total que en esa fiesta, estaban dando un concierto, y el guitarrista era muy mono, entonces cuando se acabó el concierto fui a verle- siguió Isa

-Que bonito!! Su guitarrista…Bueno pero cuenta como se llama y como es-dijo Ale

-Pues se llama David, esta en 6º curso _(ellas están en 5º) _y es alto, moreno, de ojos verdes, y es muy simpático y romántico, de verdad que no parece Sly- dijo Isa

-¿Va al curso de Malfoy-Lagarto-Venenoso?- dijo Ginny

-Si, y comparte habitación con él- dijo la morena

-Tu ten cuidado por si acaso…No te fíes de un Sly- Dijo La pelirroja

-Agradezco el detalle de preocupación jajaja- dijo Isa

-------------

-Me he enterado por boca de un pajarillo que has conocido a cierta Gry- dijo el rubio

-Pues…Si, si he conocido a una Gryffindor- dijo David

-Y tu que haces conociendo a chicas Gryffindor…Bueno primero de todo: ¿Quién es?- dijo Draco

-Se llama Isabel, va con Weasley y Lence dijo el moreno _(se pronuncia como lens, he cambiado el acento Ale)- _dijo el moreno

-¿Con Weasley Traidora-Lagarta-Venenosa?- dijo el ojigris

-Si, con ella, comparten habitación- dijo Él

-¿Quién te mandaba a ti conocer a nadie?-Dijo Draco

-Malfoy…No mandas en mi vida, además… Por una distracción, no pasa nada- dijo él

-Así me gusta…No quiero que ninguna chica te robe el corazón, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿me ves a mi? Yo nunca voy a enamorarme, enamorarse es de débiles _(ya veremos si dices eso cuando cierta pelirroja te robe el corazón y parte de tus pensamientos)-_dijo Draco

-Yo no me enamoro, yo juego con ellas…Soy Slytherin hasta la médula- dijo David

-¿Decíais?- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Zabinni!! – dijo Draco desde el asiento

-Así me llamo- dijo él

-Siéntate- dijo el rubio

Zabinni se sentó y les explicó sus vacaciones por Francia y que se había enterado que tenía una prima allí y todas sus paranoias.

-Pues la chica tiene nuestra edad, es morena, con los ojos azules, es delgada, alta…Vamos que esta muy bien- dijo Blaise

-¡Es tu prima!- dijo Draco

-Parece que el nene se puso celoso- dijo Zabini

-Tu sabes que te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo…Ahora que estamos a tiempo fuguémonos- dijo el rubio

-Haz las maletas- dijo Blaise

-Yo también voy no me dejéis solo- dijo David

-No, no, secretamente nosotros también te queremos – dijeron los dos a la vez

Los tres se estaban riendo sin parar cuando pasó Ginny por el lado de su compartimiento, que no tenía las cortinas corridas con lo cual se veía todo.

Zabinni silbó al verla.

-¡Como está Weasley!- dijo – ¡El verano le sienta bien!- siguió el moreno

-Blaise…Es Weasley- dijo Draco con la mirada fija en la chica

-Y te la estas comiendo con la mirada – dijo David

-¿yo? ¿Qué dices? Solo me he fijado en sus zapatos gastados- dijo el rubio

-Yo diría que un poco más arriba- dijo Zabinni

-Estáis los dos como cabras- dijo Draco

-------------

-¿En serio?- dijo Ale

-En serio que me estaban mirando mi trasero- dijo Ginny

-Que cerdos…- dijo Isa

-Pero chicas que era Malfoy & co. ¡Qué Asco!- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno…La verdad, tampoco está tan mal…-dijo Ale _(¿Qué no esta mal? Es algo más que eso…)_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ginny, le daba asco nada más pensar algo con Draco Malfoy, le daban náuseas… _(Chica te aseguro que a mi no jaja) _

El viaje pasó muy rápido, ya llegaron a Hogsmead _(no me acuerdo de cómo se escribe…) _Estaban ya en las carrozas llegando a Hogwarts, cuando llegaron fueron al gran comedor allí escucharon las palabras de Dumbledore _(creo que voy a echarle de menos en el séptimo libro…Me lo quiero mucho a Dumbledore)_ y comieron, Draco y sus amigos no paraban de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor sobretodo a Harry, aunque cierto rubito se fijaba más en cierta pelirroja (_ya decía yo…)_

-Hola Harry…-dijo Ginny

-Hola Ginny !- dijo Harry

-¿Me acompañas arriba?, es que mis amigas aún están comiendo- dijo Ginny _(no es directa ni nada)_

-Vale, un momento espérame fuera ¿Si?- dijo él

-Ok, te espero- dijo ella

Se dirigió a la puerta, y se quedó allí esperando, de repente Draco Malfoy salió de la sala, y pasó delante de ella, ella tenía curiosidad por saber porque le había mirado así que decidió preguntárselo.

-Malfoy- dijo Ginny (_Que seguridad mujer)_

_-¿_Que quieres Weasley?- dijo Draco con cara de asco

-¿Porqué me has mirado antes? En una parte sospechosa- dijo Ginny

-¿Pero tú que te piensas que eres el centro de las miradas?- dijo Él

-Pues al parecer lo soy…- dijo Ginny

-Pues el ombligo del mundo soy yo no tu, y no me vas a usurpar el sitio- dijo Draco

-Yo solo quiero mi razón…-dijo la pelirroja

-No hay razón, simplemente no te miraba, y si te miraba deberías sentirte afortunada- dijo Él

-Eres un…-intentó decir Ella

-¿Un qué?- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Harry desde la puerta

-Potter, tu novia me ha hecho una pregunta, y yo como buen caballero le he respondido- dijo Draco

-¿Es verdad eso Ginny? Por cierto Malfoy no es mi novia- dijo Harry

-Pues si Harry…Pero no importa, no he conseguido la respuesta pero no vas a saber la pregunta…Por el bien de Malfoy espero tener la respuesta o- dijo Ginny haciendo un corte imaginario en el cuello

-Vale… No me afectan tus amenazas... Ale Weasley que te cunda- dijo Malfoy

-Malfoy cuidado…-dijo Harry

-¿Con qué?- dijo el rubio

-Tu sabrás, nosotros nos vamos, venga Ginny

Se fueron y llegaron a la sala común.

-Dulce de leche- dijo Ginny

-Pasad- dijo la señora Gorda

-Ginny se puede saber que le has preguntado al lagarto venenoso de malfoy?- dijo Harry

-No te importa, si veo que se vuelve malo te lo diré…aunque no lo creo- dijo Ginny

-Vale, está bien, pero yo estoy aquí para todo lo que te haga falta ¿sí?- dijo el moreno

-Gracias Harry- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Yo me subo a la habitación que tengo sueño.

-Buenas noches Ginny, que duermas bien y sueñes con los Angelitos- dijo Harry

-Sip, yo soñaré en los angelitos- dijo Ginny

-Es decir que soñarás en mi- dijo Harry

-Creído…- dijo Ella

- For ever- dijo Harry

-Buenas noches

-------------

WOLAA!! YA ESTOY AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ FATAL PERO TENÍA QUE EMPEZAR DE ALGUNA MANERA…Y ES CORTO LA VERDAD PERO BUENO…¡¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!! AUNQUE ESTE MAL JIJIJI!! PUES NADA QUE ESTO ES LO QUE PASÓ ANTES DE ¿QUIERES VOLVER A INTENTARLO? ASI QUE… ¡A DISFRUTAR!

Se les Quiere…

Patrais,,


	2. ¡Mi varita!

HISTORIA DE UN COMIENZO

CAPITULO DOS

Los comentarios en cursiva son notas de la autora…Es decir yop!

Ningún personaje es mío…Todo es de J.K Rowling y yo los uso! (Excepto algunos/as varios/as que son amigas/amigos míos )

----------

-Sip, yo soñaré en los angelitos- dijo Ginny

-Es decir que soñarás en mi- dijo Harry

-Creído…- dijo Ella

- For ever- dijo Harry

-Buenas noches

----------

Ginny subió a la habitación, se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama, eran una camiseta fucsia donde ponia, "Why don't you look at me?" en unos rótulos blancos, y los pantalones eran azul celeste con topos fucsia (_es el que estoy llevando ahora mismo )_, llegaron sus amigas por fin y empezaron a hablar.

-Ginny…He observado en el comedor que Harry te mira mucho- dijo Isa

-Yo también…-dijo Ale

-Eso no puede ser verdad…Ahora que me acuerdo…¡Me he dejado la varita abajo!- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué dices? Vamos a buscarla…-dijo Isa

-Acompañadme que me da miedo- dijo Ginny

-No te acompañaremos, que hace frío fuera- dijo Ale

-Está bien ¡malas amigas!- dijo la pelirroja y salió a la sala común, quedaban algunas personas, pero no creía que estuviesen dispuestas a acompañarla, así que salió sola, llegó al vestíbulo y de ahí al gran comedor, estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía nada, así que fue palpando los bancos pero de repente…

-Auch!- Gritó Ginny-¿Con qué cabeza me he chocado?

-Weasley, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo un rubio

-¡¡Malfoy!! Debería hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo Ginny

-¡Me he dejado la varita! ¡Pero yo a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones!- dijo Draco- tu a mi si, si no lo recuerdas, soy prefecto-

-Pues yo también me la he dejado- dijo la pelirroja- si yo te ayudo a encontrar la tuya, ¿tu me ayudas a encontrar la mía?-

-Vale, trato hecho- dijo Él

Empezaron a buscar por el gran comedor, pero no veían así que fue difícil, al final uno de ellos encontró una varita.

-Lumos- dijo Ginny

-¡Es la mía! ¡Dámela!- dijo Él

-No, porque entonces no me ayudarás a encontrar la mía- dijo ella conociendo su plan

-Está bien…Te ayudo-dijo Draco

Estuvieron media hora para encontrar la dichosa varita, Draco la encontró y se la dio cuando iban a salir, escucharon las voces de unos profesores.

-Rápido vamos a escondernos en el armario- dijo Draco

-¿Los dos?- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Quieres que nos castiguen?- dijo el rubio

-Entra- dijo ella

Entraron en el armario, era demasiado estrecho por lo que tenían que abrazarse, los dos se estaban mareando del calor, por lo que Draco intentó sacarse la camiseta, y lo logró, y Ginny se sacó la bata que llevaba encima.

-Quieres no desnudarte en mi presencia Draco Malfoy- dijo la pequeña de los Weasley

-¿Acaso no te gusta la vista?-Dijo Él

-Eres un cerdo- dijo Ella

-No, solo tengo calor y hago preguntas-Dijo Draco

-Ya se han ido…Que suerte- dijo Ginny-Venga vamos a salir del armario-

-Yo estoy bien asi-dijo Él

-Claro, tienes las manos en la parte donde antes me has mirado- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Que no he mirado!- dijo Draco mientras salían

-¡Quieres taparte eso!- dijo Ginny sin poder parar de mirar sus abdominales

-¡No mires si no quieres verlo que nada más falta que se te caiga la baba!- dijo Él

-Con que si eh…- dijo Ella

-Si- Dijo el rubio y se acercó a ella _(a que no sabéis que va a hacer??)_

-No te acerques a mi- dijo Ginny

-¿Por? La verdad … No voy a hacerte nada- dijo Draco y de repente corrió hacia ella y la cogió como un saco de patatas _(es decir puso su cintura en el hombro, la cabeza iba por la espalda y las piernas por su pecho…no se si se entiende)_

-¡Suéltame!, ¡que me sueltes!- Gritaba ella

-No te voy a soltar-Decía el mientras la paseaba por el gran comedor

-Voy a chibarme- dijo Ella

-Y que vas a decir…Profesora Mc Gonagall, Draco Malfoy, el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts, se ha quitado la camiseta delante de mí y me ha cogido como un saco de patatas- dijo Draco imitando la voz de Ginny

-Debería hacerlo quitando lo de sexy- dijo Ella

-¿Ahora me niegas que soy sexy?- dijo el rubio

-Si, te lo niego- dijo Ella

Entonces Él le soltó, la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a Él.

-¿Aún niegas que soy sexy?- dijo Él riendo

-Si, aún lo niego- dijo Ella riendo también

Entonces Él puso su nariz tocando a la suya.

-Aún lo niegas?-

-Si-

Entonces Draco la besó, ella no sabía que hacer o sea que le correspondió durante un momento y luego se separó.

-Aún lo niegas?

-Ahora me lo pienso- dijo Ella

-Ahí quería llegar yo!, yo soy sexy, y nadie me lo niega-dijo Él

-Y a todo el mundo que te dice lo contrario de lo que tu piensas le haces lo mismo que a mi?- dijo Ella

-No, esto solo te lo he hecho a ti- dijo el rubio

-Pues me voy- dijo Ginny con toda la tranquilidad del mundo aunque estaba muy nerviosa

-Buenas noches…Weasley- dijo Draco

-Buenas noches…Malfoy- dijo Ella

Ginny subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la sala común, entró en su habitación, le estaban esperando sus amigas.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- dijo Isa

-Uno: la varita parecía que se había escondido-Dos: me encontré con Malfoy en el gran comedor- Tres: había profesores fuera- Cuatro: Me tuve que esconder en un armario con Malfoy sin camiseta, Cállate Isa- Cuatro: Malfoy me cogió como un saco de patatas- Cinco: Le negué que era sexy, Cierra la boca Ale-Seis: me besó- dijo Ginny

-¡Te besó?!- dijo Ale

-¡¿LE VISTE SIN CAMISETA?!- dijo Isa

-Si- y les explicó todo lo que había pasado

-¡Qué fuerte!-dijo Ale

-Este quiere algo contigo- dijo Isa

-Solo lo ha hecho porque le he dicho que no es sexy-dijo Ginny

-Es verdad… Como te atreves a decir eso, Malfoy es sexy, pero es arrogante, egocéntrico, creído, mimado, pelota, y un montón de cosas mas que podria decir de el, pero es guapo y sexy no lo dudes…-dijo Ale

-Y tu ¿Qué tal con George?-dijo Isa (_es decir o coque o andreu no?? xD)_

-Pues…ni bien ni mal- dijo Ale- no está con nadie y eso me pone contenta- _(disfruta, o cogetelo antes que nadie porque si yo me hubiese dado prisa pablo era mio! Fuera las guarras robanovios!!)_

-Y Harry sigue tratandome como si fuese su hermana…- dijo Ginny

-Y David me da mala espina….- dijo Isa- según me has contado lo del tren

Suspiraron las tres

-Vamos a dormir…Mañana hay clases...-Dijo Isa

-Si, será lo mejor…Mañana vamos a ver a la nueva, que me han dicho que se llama Laia- dijo Ale

-Ok, sabeis que toca mañana a primera hora??- dijo Ginny

-Lo adivino…Pociones?- dijo Isa

-Ajajá- dijo Ginny afirmando

-Noo!! Todos los años nos toca los lunes a primera hora y los viernes a ultima hora ¬¬ Odio al que hace el horario- dijo Ale

-Bueno pues a dormir mañana será otro día- dijo Ginny

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

----------

-Draco, me habías dicho que habías perdido la varita, que has hecho ya?- dijo Blaise

-Me han pasado unas cuantas cosas ahí arriba- dijo Draco

-Con quien has estado?- dijo David que le conocía como si le hubiese parido

-Con Weasley junior versión femenina- dijo el rubio

-uo! Que le has hecho?-dijo Zabinni

-Siempre piensas en eso?- dijo Draco que estaba un poco ido en sus pensamientos, ese beso le había hecho sentir algo

**Consciencia llamando a Draco: **

**OS PRESENTO (A QUIEN NO LA CONOZCA) A CONSCIENCIA CABRONA DE DRACO.**

C: Tu!! Niñato!!

D: Que quieres…¬¬

C: Porque tenias que besar a esa

D: Porque decia que yo no era sexy

C: Mentira…MENTIROSOOOOOO!!

D: Es verdad

C: Mentiroso

D: Callate

C: No quiero

D: Que te calles

C: Weasley te gusta!!

D: No digas eso que es mentira

C: Es verdad

D: Es mentira

C: Que si

D: Que no

C: Que si

D: Bueno quizás un poco

C: Ya lo he conseguido

**Consciencia cuelga**

-Malfoy!! Yujuuu!! Yujuu!!- dijo Zabinni

-Tu consciencia te volvió a molestar?- dijo David

-Sip…Es una pesada- dijo Draco _(estoy escuchando a mika la cancion de grace kelly es muy chula os recomiendo k os la bajeis xD)_

Entonces Draco les conto todo lo que habia pasado arriba

-No me extraña que te molestase- dijo Zabinni

-El que decía que no se iba a enamorar…- dijo David

----------

wNAS!! Que tal?? Bien?? Bueno pues no os quejareis que solo he tardado un dia ehh!! Esto es para recompensar el tiempo que estare sin actualizar… I'm sorry esque ahora vienen los examenes…intentare escribir pero… bueno pues me despido!! Los RR los contesto por el botoncito de reply!!

Besos

LesQuiere…

Patrais!

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEWS

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	3. ¿Perdidos?

**Historia del comienzo.**

**Capítulo 3 : ¿Perdidos?**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling menos algunos que son amigos/as **

**¡Hola! Bueno… Primero de todo no me maten por favor…Se que hace mas de dos meses que no actualizo pero… No tenía ideas ni inspiración, el otro día ví Harry Potter 5…Me encantó, pero la verdad esque se saltan muchas escenas importantes…Bueno para que no me mateis he escrito 10 páginas…espero que os gusten mil besitos.**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Entonces Draco les conto todo lo que habia pasado arriba

-No me extraña que te molestase- dijo Zabinni

-El que decía que no se iba a enamorar…- dijo David

-Yo no me he enamorado, es una traidora, lagarta, venenosa- dijo Draco

-Es verdad, ¡Que asco!- dijo Zabinni

-Si, tio, mejor que no te enamores…-dijo David- se pasa fatal- pensó.

-Claro que no, y menos de esa- dijo Draco con asco.

-¿ Sigue en pie lo de fugarnos?- dijo Blaise

-jajajaja Buenas noches- dijo David y se fue a la habitación.

-Yo también me voy ya, mañana toca transformaciones a primera hora, y MacGonagall me tiene mania…- dijo Zabinni- Good night-

Draco dijo adiós a todas las chicas de la sala común, causando algún que otro desmayo al guiñar los ojos y se fue a dormir sin pensar en nada ni nadie. _(No esperaríais que se enamoraran tan rápido no?...mejor esperamos…Os habéis fijado que Draco y Ginny se insultan de la misma manera? Lagarto/a-Venenosa/o …)_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Oh, no, insomnio otra vez- dijo Ginny levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación.

Normalmente Ginny sufría de insomnio, y no podía dormir, siempre iba a dar un paseo por Hogwarts hasta que le entraba el sueño y volvía a su habitación.

Salió por la puerta de la sala común y empezó a caminar, llegó a un pasillo y se chocó con alguien (_A que no sabéis quien es? Jijiji que mala soy…juro que este ff no es ginny,,Harry)_

-Auch!-dijo una voz conocida para la pelirroja

-¿Harry?- dijo Ginny

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry

-No puedo dormir y tengo frío… ¿Y tú?- dijo Ginny

-Tampoco... Toma- dijo el moreno y le dio un jersey.

-Muchas…Gracias- dijo Ginny

-Una cosa…¿Por qué te hablas con Malfoy?¿Qué respuesta querías antes?- dijo Él

-Porque… - empezó - …eh- _(no le iba a decir que quería saber porque le había mirado el trasero)_

-¿Es algo malo? Porque te juro que si te ha hecho algo se…-dijo Harry

-No, no es malo Harry…Un momento, porque te preocupas tanto?- dijo Ella

-Pues…yo…emm…ya sabes…eh…- dijo Él intentando expresar lo que sentía

-Sigo esperando…-dijo Ella

-Yo, ya sabes, teQuieroMuchoYNoQuieroQueTePaseNada-Dijo él

-A ver…Puedes repetir…No te he escuchado- Ella lo sabia perfectamente pero quería hacerle sufrir.

-Pues…Yo te quiero, y no me perdonaría nunca que te pasara nada- dijo Harry

-Pero… ¿Como me quieres?-dijo Ginny

-Ginny, eres como mi hermana…Ya sabes como te quiero, y hemos hablado de eso- dijo Él odiándose por lo que decía-Oh…Por favor no llores- dijo

-N…sniff…No estoy llorando-dijo Ginny

-No mientas…Por favor no llores por mi…Quizás más adelante te quiera de otra manera- dijo Harry

-E…Está bien…-dijo Ella

-Hasta entonces…Te regalo esto…-Dijo el y le dio un beso

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y sonrió.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo el y la abrazó muy fuerte

-Y…Yo seguiré mi paseo…- dijo ella al borde del llanto

-Esta bien, buenas noches, y no llores ¿si?- Le acarició la mejilla y se fue a la sala común

Siguió andando, estaba llorando, porque sabía que ese día no llegaría nunca y que otra lagarta le quitaría a su Harry.

-¿Quien hay ahí?- dijo una voz

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-¿Weasley?- dijo Draco

-¿Otra vez tu? Me estoy hartando de verte todo el rato…-Dijo Ginny evitando su mirada

-Pues yo aún más…Ver a niñas traidoras da un poco de asco… ¿Sabes?- dijo Él dándose cuenta de que había empeorado el estado de la chica

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella, le dio un guantazo y se echó a andar, pero por alguna extraña razón Draco la persiguió

-Oye…-Intentó sonar amable pero a la vez arrogante(_extraña combinación… :S)_- Mmm…¿Te pasa algo?

-N…No te interesa, t…tampoco puedes hacer n…nada por ayudarme- dijo ella sollozando

-Si no me interesara no te hubiese preguntado- dijo Draco, quien cogió a Ginny por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, la miró con ternura en vez de con asco como solía hacer, así es como solía conquistar a las chicas, pero esta vez no era esa su intención, solo era tranquilizar a una chica, nunca lo había intentado- ahora dímelo- dijo Él

-Porque te lo tengo que contar?- dijo ella

-Porque te lo he preguntado, y me estoy preocupando por ti- dijo Él

-Ah… ¿Y eso es algo importante?- dijo Ginny

-Bueno…Yo solo quería ayudarte, pero si eres así con todos, no me extraña que…-dijo Draco

-Bueno está bien…Pero vamos fuera, que se está mejor fuera que dentro- dijo Ginny y se fueron al lago…Allí se sentaron los dos

-¿Me lo cuentas?- dijo Él

-Pues…Es sobre…-Empezó

-No me lo digas… ¿Potter?- dijo Draco adivinándolo

-Pipi-Pote no sabe lo que se pierde, déjalo en paz, no pienses en él, no existe para ti y punto- le aconsejó Draco

-¿No sabe lo que se pierde?-Preguntó Ginny con los ojos hinchados.

-Quiero decir…Pues lo que he dicho, para mi me da igual, pero el se pierde lo que para él seria lo mejor- dijo intentando remediarlo

-Pues…Gracias- dijo Ella y lo abrazó

-No hay de que- Y sonrió mientras estaban abrazados

-¿Porqué sonríes?- dijo ella

-Porque me gusta ayudar, nunca lo había hecho antes…Y menos con una gryffindor- dijo él-¿Pero estas mejor?

-Si, gracias, eres el mejor, ahora si pienso que eres sexy- dijo ella y se rieron los dos durante un buen rato

-Pues gracias- dijo el

-Oye… ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con el lagarto-venenoso de Draco Malfoy?-Dijo Ginny

-¿También me llamas lagarto venenoso?-dijo Draco extrañado

-Pues…Si… ¿Por?- dijo ella intrigada

-Yo a ti te llamo lagarta venenosa- dijo Él. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No se porque te he contado nada ahora que lo pienso- Y se estiró en el suelo

-¿Por?- y se estiró a su lado

-Porque siempre has sido malo conmigo, no vas a cambiar de una hora para otra…Mañana seguro que lo sabe todo slytherin y os estáis riendo de mi- dijo Ginny

-Weasley…Confia en mi, no digo nada-dijo él.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- dijo ella

-Porque nunca nadie me ha confiado un secreto, y no voy a fallar la primera vez-dijo él

-Gracias…Nunca pensé que serías así- dijo Ginny

-Ya…Bueno, no he sido así con nadie- dijo Draco

-Y ¿porque conmigo si?-Dijo Ginny

-Porque eres la primera que se ha dado cuenta de que yo no soy una mala persona y me ha contado un secreto- Le dijo el rubito (¡¡_eheh!!¡¡ Que las lectoras y yo estabamos primero!! Roba novios ¬¬ argh!! xD)_

**Consciencia llamando a Draco:**

**C: ¡Qué bonito!**

**D: He descubierto que sólo es una amiga.**

**C: Si…Ya veremos.**

**D: ¿Sabes? Eres una pesada.**

**C: No puedes echarme la culpa, solo hago mi trabajo.**

**D: Pues deja de interrumpirme.**

**C: Si, tu tranquilo**

**Consciencia ha colgado.**

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Ginny.

-Lo siento, oye Weasley, tu también tienes esa consciencia que es tan pesada, que interrumpe y da por el clo- dijo Él

-Si ¬¬ La odio con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, parece que ya me está cogiendo el sueño, me voy a ir yendo- dijo Draco

-Espera, yo también, ¡Auch!- gritó Ginny al levantarse, torcerse el tobillo y caerse.

-Estás bien?- dijo él

-Creo que…-se levantó-No!! No puedo andar- dijo

-Ehm…Bueno pues vamos a la enfermería- dijo Draco

-Pero…No puedo andar- dijo ella sin entender (_de verdad eres gilipollas o que te pasa…mis personajes son tontos: S es eso Ginny, hija…imagínatelo…)_

-Que te llevo yo…Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Él

-Me encantas así- dijo Ginny

-Jajajaja, a ti y a todo el mundo muñeca- dijo Draco haciéndose el gracioso. Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina de las que tiran para atrás.

-Bueno…Rumbo a la enfermería- y la cogió… (_lo que dábamos todas por estar en los brazos de Tom Felton…)_

-Por cierto… Cuidado donde tocas- dijo Ginny

-No te puedo coger por ningún sitio más así que te aguantas, porque no es mi intención- dijo Draco

-Borde- dijo la pelirroja _(no se si se dice en todos los países lo de borde, es cuando una persona es antipática)_

-Tu más…-dijo El rubio un poco despistado

-Oye… ¿Dónde esta la enfermería? Malfoy ¬¬- dijo Ginny

-Debería estar aquí… Pero no la veo por ninguna parte…-dijo Malfoy despistado

-Malfoy...Mira!!! Esta allí!!! – dijo La pelirroja como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-¡La víi!- dijo él y la llevó corriendo, entraron pero la enfermería estaba diferente a como estaba normalmente, había una camilla y un botiquín y alguna poción, también había dos camas y un armario con ropa muy veraniega, pero también había una chimenea...

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Ginny con un toque de miedo al ver que la puerta de detrás se cerró sola.

-mm… Por lo que parece en una sala que no es la enfermería – dijo Draco

-Pero tu te piensas que yo soy tonta ¿o que?- dijo Ginny aunque al ver que Draco iba a abrir la boca para decir algo que la iba a molestar siguió- Pues no lo soy, ya se que esto no es la enfermería- y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y chispas, luego Draco la dejo en la camilla y fue a ver el botiquín se dio cuenta de que sala era esa

-Weasley…Estamos en la sala de los menesteres… Voy a abrir…-Pero se calló al ver que no podía abrir la puerta-Weasley…

-Que quieres Malfoy ¬¬- dijo ella con rabia en la voz aun enfadada por que la había querido llamar tonta

-Weasley…hmmm… como te digo esto…- dijo Draco con miedo por recibir un guantazo

-Dilo y punto…No como- dijo Ginny

-Bueno…De eso no estoy seguro…Bueno el caso es que…estamos…Encerrados- dijo Él y cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor…Ya que esa fiera era capaz de levantarse con el tobillo torcido…

-No, no y no, No, que he hecho para merecer esto. Dios mio porque me has abandonado, no, no, con todos menos con Malfoy- dijo Ginny desesperada.

-Oye…¬¬ no es que me apetezca mucho estar contigo, prefería estar con Pansy…- dijo Draco

-¡Callate! ¡Que asco por Dios…! ¡Nadamás de pensar las cosas que debes hacer con esa…Me entran escalofríos!...-dijo Ella y murmurando también d algo de una vaca gorda y un sexsymbol pero se supone que nadie la escucho.

-Escalofríos o…¿Celos?- dijo Él con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Pero tu por quién me tomas?¿Por una roba-novios_(¬¬)_ o qué? – dijo ella

-Así que admites que te gusto- dijo el rubio enfureciéndola,

-No me gustas ni en tus mejores sueños, ¿Está claro? - dijo Ginny

-A mi no me hables así- dijo él y cogió a Ginny del cuello y la acercó a su cara

-Pues tú no desees besarme- dijo ella indignada

-¿Por qué?, tu también estás deseando…-Pero se tuvo que callar al notar el beso de ella en… (_voy a poner una pequeña pausa para dejaros con la intriga…hmm donde sera… ¿en la boca?, ¿en la mejilla?, ¿En el cuello?, ¿En la frente?, ¿En el pelo?, ¿En la mano?, ¿En el brazo?...hmm parece que las lectoras me van a matar si no fuera porque estoy bastante lejos de ellas…hmm ¡Socorro! Jajaja seguimos…) _En la frente.

-Por fin te has callado, que ni debajo de un grifo de agua a 1ºC…Venga dame la poción que no llego- dijo Ginny

-Y encima con exigencias…No, si encima enfermero…- dijo él indignado

-¡Que me la des!…¡Te advierto de que se me da bien hacer hechizos mocomurciélagos y no dudaré en usarlos!- dijo la pelirroja tratando de intimidarlo

-Toma…Que parecemos críos- dijo Draco y los dos rieron

-Y ahora que hacemos, aquí esta empezando a hacer mucho calor- dijo ella

-Hmm… El armario…La sala lo tenia preparado- dijo murmurando

-Malfoy…¿Qué dices?- dijo Ginny

-Weasley…Te diré el plan de la sala : nos tenemos que llevar bien, porque por lo que le parece a la sala es lo que necesitamos- dijo Malfoy

-Y…¿Por qué se supone que necesitamos la ropa de verano?- dijo Ginny

-Pues…Por lo que veo la sala quiere que enseñemos un poco más de lo normal…eso no incluye partes personales…Porque no estoy dispuesto a enseñar nada- dijo el rubio (_me hace gracia Draco…me estoy partiendo…estaba viendo el dvd 2 de la 4 pelicula de Harry Potter y sale Draco con Hermione bailando jaja Tom ha abierto su americana y Emma esta dentro… no se si lo he explicado bien jajaja pero es para partirse…Y tom está monisimo la verdad esque le queda mejor el traje de chaqueta que vestir sport…sigamos jaja)_

-Pues yo menos- y le hizo un "looking you" Por parte de la pelirroja otra mirada asesina

-Bueno…Pues voy a cambiarme…- dijo Ginny y cogió una camiseta un poco escotada de color fucsia y unos shorts rosa claro cogió la varita y señalo las prendas murmuró unas palabras y ya estaba. Draco la miró y pensó que tenía unas piernas preciosas, y que sus ojos también eran muy bonitos… Vamos que la consciencia le tenía que haber dicho algo…

-Yo…solo me quitaré la camiseta, No te importa ¿Verdad?- dijo Él

-Quítatela, ya te he visto… (_Impura más que impura ¬¬ quieres robarnos a Draco Y encima impuramente ¬¬)_

-Y quieres volver a verme- dijo Draco riendo

-No voy a negarlo: Estas bueno- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO…HACE UN RATO

-Isa…Ginny está tardando mucho- dijo Ale

-Tienes razón…Y si le ha pasado algo…- dijo Isa

-Vamos a buscarla?…-Preguntó

-Vamos- y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala común pero se encontraron allí a una chica, era de su curso pero nunca habían hablado con ella, tenía el pelo izado y era pelirroja, con los ojos marrones, tenía pequitas en la cara y no era ni muy alta ni muy baja.

-Puedo ayudaros?- dijo Nuria (la chica)

-Emm…Creo que de momento no, vamos en busca de una amiga perdida- dijo Isa

-Puedo acompañaros?, no me dejan entrar en mi habitación hasta dentro de media hora, están haciendo un juego, y yo no quiero jugar a eso- dijo ella

-Está bien, ven con nosotras- dijo Ale

-Gracias-

Y siguieron su camino, buscaron por todo Hogwarts, pero no la encontraron.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-David, despierta- dijo Zabinni

-Hmm…-

-¡Que te despiertes, joder!- dijo Zabinni zarandeándolo.(_ale…pues ya he empezado a poner las palabrotas…bueno…supongo que me perdonareis…verdad ) _

-Eres un carbón…tío para que me despiertas…- dijo David

-Que Draco no está… Tendría que haber vuelto ya!- dijo Zabinni

-¿y?- preguntó David sin dar importancia a lo que Blaise decía

-¡Vamos a buscarle tío!- dijo Zabinni.

-No quiero…-dijo David aún en la cama pero entonces Blaise lo destapó cogió los tobillos del moreno y lo sacó de la cama de un tirón.

-Eres un cabrón, me has hecho daño ¬¬- dijo David

-Vamos a buscar a Malfoy- dijo Zabinni y salieron de la sala a las mazmorras y luego subieron al vestíbulo

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Bueno…Y…¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews please!! Y… Espero que sean muchos… Pero bueno… mil besos**

**Adiós**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


End file.
